Manufactured products often contain orifices and cavities or other hollow parts that result from the manufacturing process and/or that are designed into the product for various purposes, such as weight reduction. Automotive vehicles, for example, include several such orifices and cavities throughout the vehicle, including in the vehicle's structural pillars and in the sheet metal of the vehicle doors. It is often desirable to seal such orifices and cavities so as to minimise noise, vibrations, fumes, dirt, water, humidity, and the like from passing from one area to another within the vehicle by means of sealing members or baffle elements built into the orifice or cavity. Likewise, such members or elements often fulfil an additional task of reinforcing the hollow structure of the manufactured product, e.g. automotive part, so much that it becomes more resistant to mechanical stress but still maintains the low weight advantage of the hollow structure.
Such elements used for sealing, baffling or reinforcing often consist of a carrier, made of plastic, metal, or another rigid material, and one or more layers of a thermoplastic material attached to it which is able to expand its volume when heat or another physical or chemical form of energy is applied, but they can also be entirely made of expandable material. Using an adequate design, it is possible to insert the baffle or reinforcement element into the hollow part of the structure during the manufacturing process but also to leave the inner walls of the structure still accessible (or the cavities passable) by e.g. a liquid. For example, during the manufacture process of a vehicle, the hollow parts of a metal frame can still be largely covered by an electro-coating liquid while the baffle or reinforcement elements are already inserted, and afterwards during a heat treatment step, the expandable thermoplastic material of the baffle or reinforcement element expands to fill the cavities as intended.
The development of such baffles or reinforcement elements has led to highly advanced systems, where the expandable material is able to increase its volume by up to 1500% or more, forming a foam-like structure that fills the cavities and adhering to the walls of the structure intended to be sealed, baffled, or reinforced. Especially in automotive manufacturing, this has led to considerable weight reduction and excellent dampening of noise or vibrations in the car body.
Currently employed thermally expandable compositions often consist of polymers that can be cross-linked by peroxides, such as ethylene-vinyl acetate polymers, in combination with comparably small, highly functional acrylates which are incorporated into the cross-linked network upon curing. These compositions furthermore contain blowing agents. Under activation conditions, such as elevated temperature, curing of the cross-linkable network takes place, while simultaneously the blowing agent decomposes and releases gases. This leads to the above mentioned volume expansion and the formation of a stable foam which in ideal cases fills the cavity as intended and adheres to its walls. Such a system is for example disclosed in DE 10 2011 080 223 A1.
However, these systems still suffer from significant technical problems attributed to non-ideal conditions during expansion. As two independent reactions take place simultaneously, i.e. the decomposition of the blowing agent and the cross-linking of the polymer network, temperature gradients during activation often lead to non-uniform expansion of the foam and severe twists and distortions in the expanded material, known as “buckling”. Such temperature gradients are almost unavoidable and significant buckling is a commonly observed phenomenon, leading to poorer than intended performance of the sealing, baffle or reinforcement element.
It is thus desirable to obtain a thermally expandable composition that does not suffer from these limitations and exhibits controllable, uniform expansion behaviour with very low buckling even under non-ideal thermal conditions governed by significant temperature gradients.